Traitor or an Ally?
by Maichiru Sakura
Summary: Yorunozuka Ren was just a normal shinobi with a background that no one would want to know. She gets enrolled into the academy and becomes a genin with her Team 7 memebers. When it comes to the time when her teammate leaves the village of Konoha, she plans on doing something that would never cross one's mind. SasukexOC


"You're so stupid."

I glared at the person who just had to ruin my day by telling me those words.

"If you are not talking, you are SO handsome and SO cool, but no, you just HAVE to talk. And you just HAVE to ruin my day by talking," I said, back at him.

His look turned into a glare.

Oh, like that is going to make everything worse.

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked back to the black board where Iruka Sensei was teaching us about the First Ninkai Taisen.

"Hn," I heard Sasuke say.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. I hope the time would pass by slowly.

I looked at the clock to see that it was 10 passed 11.

20 minutes until lunch break starts.

I sighed, again.

* * *

I sat up as soon as the bell rang for lunch.

I grabbed my lunch and was going to walk out my seat when the person who sat next to me said, "Hurry up. I can't get out until you do because I'm sitting by the window."

"I was just doing that! Can you not se-"

"I don't have much time to waste, stupid. Get out."

I glared at him with all my might and did not forget to kick him on the shin before running out to the hallway.

Without myself noticing, a smile formed on my lips when I heard footsteps following me from behind.

I turned around to face Sasuke and stuck my tongue out to mock him by yelling out, "Come and get me, Sasushi! I bet you can not!"

I guess I hit his nerve again because I saw an anger mark form over his head.

I turned back around and ran down the hall, Sasuke right at my heels.

"Gyaa!" I screamed as I felt the tips of Sasuke's fingers brush against the collar of my kimono.

"I'll get you, you...!" he yelled from behind.

"No, no!" I screamed, "someone help!"

I ran as fast I could down the hall, not minding the looks I was getting from the students I was passing by.

I was about to run inside the girls' bathroom when I felt Sasuke grab hold of my collar.

Oh no.

I gulped the lump down my throat and turned my head to face Sasuke.

"Ahahaha...ha...," I laughed nervously. "Hi..."

He glared at me like there was no tomorrow and raised his empty hand.

"Hey, I did not do anything to you!" I said.

I guess he decided not to listen to me because I earned a punch on my head after I told him that.

* * *

"Ok, now we are going to practice Kagebunshin no jutsu. Any volunteers to come up and-"

A knock interrupted Iruka Sensei.

The door opened and a man walked in with Naruto in his hands.

He informed Iruka Sensei about what Naruto did this time and all that crap and walked out of the classroom.

I sighed as I watched Naruto tried to do the Kagebunshin no jutsu but failing.

He's always such a failure.

I put my right elbow on my desk and set my chin on my hand.

Pity.

I glanced over to the boy who sat on my left.

Hatred.

* * *

"How in the world did Naruto become a Genin?" I cried.

"Hn," was all I got from the person who stood next to me.

We all sat in the same seets since our group hasn't been assigned yet.

I sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against my chair.

Iruka Sensei walked in with a wide grin on his face.

"I am very glad that you all became Genin!" Iruka Sensei announced, enthusiastically. "Now we are going to name who's in which teams. One team will have four members because of the odd number of students that made Genin."

"Now," Iruka Sensei started, "Team 1 will include Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chyouji. Team 2 will include Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee...Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Yorunozuka Ren."

"WHAT?" Naruto and I yelled at the same time, "I'm/I am with that fag/Sasushi?"

"Kyaaa! I'm with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried like the stupid fan girl she is.

"Iruka Sensei! Please! I do not want to be with that stupid!" I cried.

"Stop complaining, Naruto and Ren," said Iruka Sensei, "and Ren, all the teachers agreed to put you in Team 7 because of the ability and the gift you have."

I stuck my tongue out at him and closed my mouth shut.

Everybody says its a gift.

Everybody says its a ability. A wonderful ability.

I sighed.

A wonderful ability, eh?

Such a lie.

* * *

We have been waiting for what felt like hours for our new 'teacher'.

I sighed as I leaned back in the chair I was sitting.

"Hey," a voice called from behind me, "I haven't really talked to you before."

I turned my head to see who was behind me. "Oh... It is you, Sakura."

Her eyebrows twitched. "You look... or sound disappointed. Why is that?"

I shrugged. "Do not ask me that."

"I'm sorry I'm lat-"

A 'puff' was heard from where the door to the classroom was and then a laugh from Naruto.

I looked to where the door was to see a silver haired man staring at us with a fake smile on his face and a dark aura surrounding him.

"What happened?" I asked, no one in paricular.

"Sensei! I am so sorry! I told Naruto to not do such thing but he didn't listen to me!" Sakura cried but I can see it in her face that she was trying to hide a laugh.

I looked at the eraser to the blackboard in the Sensei's hand and then his head that was covered in white.

Oh...

"My first impression to you guys is... you all are a bunch of brats," he said.

* * *

"Ok, now, I want you all to tell me about yourselves- like your name, age, what you like and what you don't like, and what your dream is or what you want to be when you grow up," said the Sensei after we came up to the roof of the building of the academy.

"Then you should start, Sensei!" said Sakura.

"Ok. Well my name is Hatake Kakashi," he started, "I do have my likes and I don't really intend on sharing what I don't like. I don't really have a dream or what I want to become since I'm already something but even if I have a dream, I don't intend on sharing such thing."

...we only got his name. Nothing else.

"You only told us your name," Sakura said, telling him what all of us were thinking.

"Oh well! So now, why don't you all share your informations? Sasuke, you start!"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke started, "I don't like anything and I hate everything in this world. My goal is to kill a specific person and start up my clan again."

Wow... Anyone can see that he does not have a happy life.

"Okay... Now Sakura."

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I like..." she glanced over at Sasuke and giggled, "my dream is to..." she glanced at Sasuke again and giggled, "and I hate Naruto."

...poor Naruto.

I looked over to Naruto who sat on Sakura's side and watched him cry his eyes out.

That girl is mean.

"All right. Naruto, go."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and I don't like the 3 minutes that I have to wait after I put hot water into the cupnoodle! My dream is to become the Hokage!"

"Ok. Lastly, Ren."

I have not noticed this until now but why does he know our name?

"My name is Yorunozuka Ren. I like food and I do not like my family and clan and Sasushi," I earned a glare from Sasuke and Sakura, "my dream is to..."

Dream?

I smirked.

"...my goal, I should say, is to overpower everything and anything in this world so I would be able to do a success on what I am planning ahead."

"And what's your plan?" asked Kakashi Sensei.

I glared up at him. "None of your business."

He looked down at me with his uncovered eye like he knew what I was thinking then smiled. "Well, I would like to get a closer relationship with you all so you all would be able to share everything with me."

I sighed.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sakura yelled.

"I do not know. Ask the genius," I yelled over at her, leaning against a tree trunk whole sitting under the shade of tree whole the other team members were in the hot sun and standing beside a large log that sat on the ground.

"Sa-sasuke-kun... D-do you kn-know where-"

I interrupted Sakura. "Do you die if I tell you to die?"

"No. Of course not! Why you ask me that?" she yelled, angrily.

I stared at her, devastated. "Go die!"

I heard a cough from beside Sakura and moved my eyes from her to Sasuke to see him trying so hard not to laugh.

I felt myself grin and my stomach flutter for some reason as I saw his cheek turn red.

Kawaii!

Anyway, I looked back at Sakura and stuck my tongue at her; after I did that, I closed my eyes and hugged my empty stomach.

I am hungy. That stupid sensei told us not to eat anything for breakfast or we will throw up during our test.

It was half passed 11 when Kakashi Sensei finally made it. He made an excuse about some cat walking across the road very slowly and how he got lost in the road of life or whatever while getting yelled at Naruto and Sakura. I slowly walked over to them since

"Well, anyway," Kakashi Sensei started, "we will start our test." He took out two bells from his pocket. "If two of you are able to get this, the two would be able to eat the lunch that I had brought but the other two would get tied on those logs and watch the others eat. And those who get the bells would be able to become the real Genin and those who don't would get sent back to the academy."

So that was why he did not make us have our breakfast.

I looked at him with a tired look.

"Ok... well, the test begins when I say start."

* * *

Naruto was tied up; Sasuke had his body burried under the ground; and Sakura had fainted.

I was hiding up on a tree, watching my teammates from above.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I tried to detect Kakashi Sensei's presence but there was too many. Too many by meaning that he was using a Kagebunshin no Jutsu and times ten more. I looked at each of there chakra waves and what not but could not figure out the differences.

Now I have one more way to figure which one was the real Sensei.

I concentrated on my thoughts and stood up, keeping my eyes closed.

I felt myself growing hotter and the circulation of my chakra around my body get faster and faster.

I concentrated on my thoughts as I tried to get into every single one of Kakashi Sensei's heads. As soon as I did, I only found out that only one of them was thinking and I figured out that that was the real Sensei.

But that means he's...

"Hello there, Ren-chan," I heard from behind me.

* * *

I glared at the sensei who stood infront of us.

He tied me up next to the log Naruto was tied on. Sakura was standing beside Naruto while Sasuke was on the ground with Kakashi Sensei's foot sitting on the side of his face. He ended up like that when he tried to land an attack on Sensei but failed.

He tied me up after I tried few attempts on getting the bells and after 10 minutes of doing that, I got frustrated and kicked his balls. That was how I ended up getting tied up.

"Well, all of you sucked at getting the bells," Kakashi Sensei started, "didn't Iruka Sensei teach you guys about team work?" Oh yeah... right... that. "None of you even thought of it- or that's what your actions showed me. Naruto, you only thought about food and nothing more. You should think more of your teammates and just because you hate Sasuke doesn't mean you shouldn't work with him. That wouldn't be an excuse when you get a mission and would have to work with your teammates when you face an enemy. Sakura, you think too much about Sasuke and nothing more. Start thinking about others and stop getting scared at everything. You would face a lot of your fears to face when you are in the battle field. Sasuke, you think too highly of yourself. Stop thinking that your other teammates are trash or more less than trash. Like Naruto, start working with your teammates. And Ren, you should start taking stuff more seriously. You were just lying on a tree branch until all your teammates were down. And when you actually tried to get the bells, you gave up after 10 minutes and decided to do the most horrid thing in the world- kick the place of mine where it hurts the most. Didn't Iruka Sensei teach you that doing that was not right when you are fighting your opponent? And you also need to start thinking about working with your teammates."

He sighed and continued after releasing Sasuke, "All of you take a break for an hour while I go do something else; we will be re-doing the test again. Sakura and Sasuke can eat the lunch I brought but do not, and I mean _**do**_ **not**, give Ren and Naruto any or I'll make the both of you fail right there." And he poofed away.

Just as the two good ones opened their lunch, both of Naruto and my stomachs growled hungrily.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at us but stayed silent.

"Can... Can we have some?" Naruto asked.

They looked at their lunch and then, unexpectedly, Sasuke handed Naruto his lunch. "Here," he murmured, "we don't want a weak teammate while we're doing the test."

"But, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, "what if Kakashi Sensei sees us!"

"He said he has something to do and it doesn't seem like he's here," Sasuke answered. "Yorunozuka, you can have some too."

"What?" I cried, "Sasushi is offering me his lunch?"

His eyes twitched. "You don't have to have any if you don't want-"

"I am sorry! I do! I want food! I need food!"

"I'll share her mines. Its not because I want to, Ren, its because I'm on a diet," Sakura said and she was about to put a piece of meat in my mouth when we felt a dark presence behind Sakura and Sasuke.

"Didn't I tell you two to not give them any of your food?" Kakashi Sensei mumbled, dark aura surrounding him.

"Uh... but Kakashi Sensei-!" Sakura was about to continue when Kakashi Sensei said,

"You all pass."

We all looked at him with a blank look.

"What?"Naruto managed to say.

"You all pass," Kakashi Sensei repeated.


End file.
